Cat Makes Herself a Date
by Scriblitte
Summary: I just had to write a Cade story. Looking at making this a two or three shot depending on demand and readership. I do not own any Victorious characters contained in this story. Rated T for Cade theme.


Cat makes herself a date.

Jade spotted Cat sitting on the stairs at school. Cat was all alone and she sighed staring off into space. She wore a pout on her face so Jade decided to swoop in to see what was wrong.

"Sup Cat?" Jade asked.

"Oh, hi Jade." Cat said without her usual enthusiasm. Her red-velvet hair covered half of her face and her voice was even a little sad.

"Oh hi?" Jade asked. "That's all I get?"

Cat just looked up and Jade saw her eyes were shining with tears. Knowing Cat anything could have set her off but nobody wanted a sad Cat Valentine.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Jade sat down next to Cat and nudged her gently.

"Robbie canceled on Baby-golf tonight." Cat pouted.

"Well, why don't you ask Tori or Andre?' Jade asked sounding bored.

"I already did and they're working on a song tonight." Cat turned her eyes on Jade.

_Oh chiz. _Jade thought.

Jade looked into Cat's beautiful chocolate eyes and felt her resolve starting to crumble. Cat was incredibly adorable when she wanted to be, and not even Jade was immune to her charm. Jade already knew what was...

"What are you and Beck doing tonight?" Cat asked innocently. A big grin slowly spread across Cat's face as she watched Jade squirm a little before answering.

"Beck's out of town tonight, you know that." Jade said pointedly. She said it angrily but Cat paid not attention to Jade's tone.

"Oh that's right, he's visiting family." Cat said like it was something she just remembered.

Jade's eye narrowed suspiciously. She checked her watch and saw that it was at least fifteen minutes since the last bell rang. Cat's eyes were suddenly quite dry and she didn't look at all upset.

_Cat, you little sneaky girl._ Jade mentally gave Cat props. Jade's school schedule was no mystery to Jade and they both knew it. Cat was waiting here to ambush Jade and now Jade knew.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Cat asked.

"I didn't have any plans,"

"Jade will you play Baby-golf with me?" Cat asked leaning towards Jade with her eyes wide. She put her head on Jade's shoulder and pouted a little.

"Puh-leez?" Cat asked looking extra adorable with her face inches from Jade's.

_Double chiz._

"You were waiting here for me?" Jade openly accused Cat. Hoping to change the subject and distract Cat.

"Why what ever do you mean?" Cat asked dramatically.

"You knew Beck was going to be out of town tonight. And, we both know that you're almost always the first person to leave school, fess up!" Jade said reaching out and poking Cat in ribs tickling her.

"Hey stop!" Cat laughed.

"I bet you didn't even ask Andre and Tori." Jade said tickling Cat more.

Jade had both hands on Cat, she tickled her sides and made the redhead laugh even harder. Cat was one of the only people Jade didn't feel an over-all aversion towards. They'd been best friends for more than a few years.

"Jade stop!" Cat cried laughing but she put up a poor fight.

Jade eventually let up and Cat caught her breath. Jade knew she'd been caught without an escape plan. Once again Cat's eyes begged Jade to hang out with her tonight.

"Please Jade?" Cat begged.

Jade knew it was futile to resist. When Cat wanted something she usually got it.

_And apparently she wants me to take her to play Baby-golf._

"Okay! Tonight I'll take you to play Baby-golf." Jade said refusing to look at Cat.

"Yay!" Cat cheered.

Jade found Cat's arms suddenly around her and she smiled despite herself. She returned Cat's embrace and was surprised at how nice it felt to have Cat in her arms. Jade pulled Cat a little closer and basked in Cat's many candy scented products.

_I'm gonna smell like a carnival or a candy store after hugging her._ Jade wasn't at all upset by this revelation.

If Cat was surprised by Jade's extra bit of affection it didn't seem to bother her. Cat buried her face in Jade's hair and took in the scent of cinnamon, brown sugar, and spice..._like Halloween_ Cat thought to herself.

"Hey Jade?" Cat asked and Jade finally let go.

"Hmm?"

"Will you give me a ride home today?" Cat asked.

"Only if you promise not to cheat tonight." Jade said seriously.

"I do not cheat!" Cat laughed.

"Then let's go." Jade said pulling Cat to her feet.

"Thanks Jade." Cat smiled.

"You're paying for Baby-golf tonight." Jade said in a flat voice as she turned and walked towards the exit.

"Then that makes you MY date tonight." Cat said with a confidence Jade rarely heard from the flighty redhead.

Jade turned to look at Cat, who smiled back. Jade went back to walking to the car and heard Cat finally admit the truth.

"Not only did I not ask Andre and Tori, I made up the whole Robbie thing too!" Cat sounded proud of herself as she rushed to catch up with Jade.

Jade just grinned and shook her head slowly.

_ Well tonight will sure be an adventure_.

**A/N: I couldn't help it...I had to write a Cade story! Please let me know if you wanna see what happens when Cat and Jade go play Baby-golf. Sorry it's so short, but I'm just looking at maybe making this a two or three shot. All technical mistakes are mine and mine alone, so please be kind. **


End file.
